towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 11
|} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|chest=4000|esk=2473}} |} : It's good to see you have a fighting will, but I must tell you one thing. Based on my research, the cannon can be recharged within a day. How can we defeated Samoy in such a short time? : The remaining liberals are just kids, and Mark-II is caught. So basically we five versus all of Samoy's armies of the city. It's impossible. : No, you two are mistaken about the situation. : Huh!? Prove it! : First, I never said we need to defeat Samoy. Our target is to stop his plan. : ...You mean it's not necessary to have a showdown with him? : We just need to destroy the cannon. : Breaking the cannon is not easy. 【Enter Wave 2】 : At least we have to try. 【Enter Wave 3】 : Sigh, this will get us killed if we fail. 【Meet BOSS】 : Listen to me, Summoner. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Humph! I thought you got some 'great' ideas. Do you think Samoy is stupid enough to leave the cannon there unattended? : Of course I know he won't, but there is a place where Samoy can't defend. Summoner pointed a finger at the sky. : Right, the sky... We can send Lisa - : No, even if I can fly, I can't destroy the cannon within a short time. They will definitely shoot me before I reach it. : So...it doesn't work. : Back to the start again, Summoner. : That's why I said you’re mistaken about it. There is something we can use. : Are you kidding me? What can we... Oh! : Bingo. : Hey, I don't get it at all. : You mean this, right? Agnesi pointed at the Stirling Fort behind them. Finally, Lisa and Gretchen saw the light. : We drive the fort and smash the cannon! : Hahaha!! I never expected you coward actually have the balls to do this! : Well, I agree. It's totally a surprise. You’re really a valuable research subject to me. Do you mind I study you by dismembering? : Agnesi, now it's not the right time! : Right, although Summoner's plan is feasible, we have to fix the fort first. : Is it broken? : When we passed through here, the fort was suddenly out of control and we were forced to do an emergency landing. Obviously, we're safe but the fort has taken lots of damages. : We planned to find some parts for a repair. However, we met Samoy after entering the city. Afterwards, well you know what happened then. : I'm afraid it's too late to fix it now - : Don't worry. While we were expelled, Gretchen, Mark-II and I were searching for the parts. : Now, we just need to find a few. Install them and we're good to go. : Then we connect us to the fort to increase its recovery ability, and we can fix it within half a day. : We should hurry. Summoner, let's go. }} |hp=4807400|def=5720|coin=1062|lv=1|drop=170|esk=675|wsk=10008}} |hp=4561530|def=5670|coin=1062|lv=1|drop=173|esk=675}} |hp=19720500|def=6310|coin=1062|chest=4000|esk=284|wsk=10009}} |} : Great, just one left. It should be in that cave. : It seems to be the lair of beasts. Be careful. 【Meet BOSS】 : Look! The component is on the beast's hand. : They're attracted by the elemental power... I guess we have no choice but to get it back by force. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Phew...those beasts are annoying. It's lucky to have you here, Summoner. Otherwise, I can't do it alone. : You’re too humble. Thanks for saving my back fro the beast attack. I would have been torn off. : Well if so, Agnesi will surely be happy about that. : ...Not funny. : Haha, don't worry. Agnesi is just joking. She is kind actually. : Really...alright, let's go back to the fort. : Take down Samoy; save Mark-II, Glauox and the liberals! }} |hp=1500000000|def=42160|coin=100|chest=8000|esk=1171|escape=3}} |} : Gretchen, Summoner, do you find it? : Yes. We encountered some enemies on the way, but as long as Summoner is with me, it should be fine. : Not at all. By the way, are the kids settled? : I found a shelter for them. It's a farmhouse. But they still feel insecure and don't want me to go... : It's better than staying in the fort after all. They can't stand the impact. As long as we get it done, we can bring the kids home, right? : But...can we make it? : Of course! I'll risk my life to guarantee your safety. : Right, united we stand! : Well said! Trust yourself and the power of comrades. : First, let's repair the damage. : Be careful okay? I haven't cleaned the fort for a long time. I'm sure you'll meet something there... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Darn it! Rats are bigger than cats inside. Disgusting! : Be patient. Soon it will be fixed. : Let me do the rats cleaning! Heroic spirits! : Let me go and you'll have good luck. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Phew... Done! Back to the control room and connect the fort! Summoner followed them to the control room. Each of them stood on a magic circle, closed their eyes and gathered elemental power. Sensing the flow of elements, Summoner paid full attention to observe. : Synchronising...10...20... : Connecting 50%... At this moment, a gentle, silver light was flashing in the fort, which kept flowing as if it was alive. Finally, the light started covering Gretchen, Lisa, Midgley and Agnesi. : 'Synchronising... Why can't I feel anything even when I'm mechanised... What...am I?' : 80...90...100! : Initiate deep connection! The silver light was turned into golden; it flowed to every corner in the fort. Sounds of metal starting echo. It was full of vitality. : 'Beautiful. It's like diving into the golden ocean.' : Em? It is repairing! The damaged parts were coated with the golden light, which slowly 'revived' the entire fort. The scene reminded Summoner of the ritual of Coming of Age. : 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Completed. : Finally! I'm exhausted. : We're just getting started. Come and help. : Okay okay! Midgley and Agnesi were pressing the buttons at lightning speed. Then, the fort began to move, shook off the rocks nearby and flew to the sky. : We did it! It's working - Wow! Suddenly, a violent shockwave attacked the fort, causing it to tilt downward - : Get up! Midgley pounced on the panel and grabbed that spinning rudder to stop the tilt. The motion had sent everybody reeling. : ...What's going on? : Tut! The cannon has recharged. That's why it's sending the shockwave. Sigh, that's sooner than I expected. : No way... Summoner got up and gazed through the window. The cannon was coated with an aggressive, golden light pulse. : 'I have to stop it!' }} 1 times|}} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第十一章 Category:Void of the Realm Category:Iron Age